En bonne et due forme
by bluelafineplume
Summary: Je regardais avec adoration l'homme endormis à mes cotés. Hier il avait capitulé. Aujourd'hui, il était à moi. Petit One-shot racontant les tribulations du couple Tonks-Lupin…. Raconté du point de vue de notre méthamorphomage adorée.


« En bonne et due forme… »

O-S basé sur la saga « Harry Potter ».

Par Bluelafineplume.

« Je regardais avec adoration l'homme endormis à mes cotés. Hier il avait capitulé. Aujourd'hui, il était à moi. »

Petit One-shot racontant les tribulations du couple Tonks-Lupin…. Raconté du point de vue de notre méthamorphomage adorée.

-Je t'aime.

C'était la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit ce matin, les premiers mots prononcés en cette journée merveilleuse.

Vous savez, parfois vous avez un blanc et la même phrase vous reviens sans-cesse à l'esprit… Pendant longtemps la mienne était : « Je veux rentrer chez moi ». Alors tant que j'étais dans des lieux peu recommandables, extrêmement ennuyeux où dans une position très désagréable, cela passait. Mais la phrase quotidienne me venait même dans ma propre chambre, allongée avec un bon bouquin entre les mains. La vérité, c'est qu'avant, je n'avais pas de chez moi. Pas d'endroit eu j'eu envie de revenir, juste des lieux où me reposer et dormir. Mais maintenant, je me dis que le lieu n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Rien n'a d'importance tant qu'il est à mes cotés, en bonne santé.

Oh, il rirait s'il m'entendait. Il n'est jamais en bonne santé selon ses critères. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il est bien, là, dans mes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai eu tellement peur quand il est arrivé hier, à la porte de mon appartement, peur qu'il reparte pendant la nuit, comme toute les autres fois, qu'il me quitte à nouveau comme il m'a quitté il y a plusieurs mois. Mais il m'a promit.

_J'arrête Nymphadora… J'arrête de lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'en peu plus. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir pendant presque un an et demi… Mais maintenant je suis là, et je compte bien rester autant que tu le voudras. Je te le promets._

Oui il m'avait promit et il m'avait embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois et cela me suffisait. Pour le moment.

-…Dora.

Je lui souris et il me regarda avec tendresse, dieu que j'aimais son sourire, il était si précieux en ces temps troublés.

-Tu m'as entendue ?

-Mmmm….

-Tu es tellement expressif Mumus, j'adore ta jolie voix.

Il me regarda, mi indigné, mi amusé, puis il semblât hésiter et me prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Nymphadora.

-Moi aussi Rémus.

-Pas de Mumus ?

-Pas maintenant.

Je me penchais vers lui et lui embrassait lascivement le cou, les oreilles, nos bouches se rejoignant ensuite avec ferveur, mes seins plaqués explicitement sur son torse.

-….Dora….

Ma main descendit plus bas, il était tellement beau, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…

-…Dora…

Je sentais qu'il en avait envie lui aussi, son souffle se fit plus rauque, sa voix suppliantes.

-…Dora…

J'essayais de lui enlever son caleçon avec un plaisir non dissimulé…

-Nymphadora Tonks !

Je me détachais vivement de lui.

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que cela te déplais ? (Je passais furtivement en dessous de son caleçon) Et comment ! Mon grand loup a repris du poil de la bête !

Il rougit de son petit orteil jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, me repoussa légèrement et remit son sous-vêtement en place.

-ça t'amuse ?

-Un peu…

Il soupira.

-ça me plait autant que toi, mais on a une réunion dans dix minutes au Terrier et bien que tu aies une mine resplendissante, je ne peux pas en dire autant.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que je trainais une mine affreuse, les pouvoirs de méthamorphomage sont parfois un calvaire. Je ne savais plus avoir de mes cheveux qu'une teinte sombre et fanée depuis qu'il… Depuis qu'il m'avait quitté.

Je me précipitais jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Remus, mes cheveux…

Il s'était habillé d'un coup de baguette et m'avait rejoint près du grand miroir, lui et sa foutue pudeur.

-…Ils sont redevenus rose… Finit-il pour moi…

Il sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et je me retrouvais vêtue de pied en cap. Je soupirais.

-Et si j'aime être nue, moi ?

-Mmmmm….

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tes propos sont d'une grande éloquence ?

-Assez souvent.

-Tu me fais la traduction.

-Pas cette fois.

Vaincue, je lui tendis mon bras.

-On transplane ou… ?

Je vis une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, on était enfin ensemble, mais ça seul nous deux le savions. Il avait été longtemps « trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux ». Et j'avais enfin obtenu de lui un « trop amoureux ». Mais au fond de moi j'avais peur, je savais que d'un parole, d'un geste, tout notre avenir battit sur des châteaux de cartes pourrait s'effondrer.

-On transplane.

Voilà, nos cartes s'étaient transformées en sable humide, solide aux premiers abords, mais ne résistant pas aux intempéries. La seule chose à faire était d'espérer un soleil rayonnant jusqu'à ce que nos fondations deviennent aussi dures que du roc.

Il saisit mon bras et, prête à transplaner, je fus saisie par les coups violent sur le seuil de ma porte, trébuchant contre un objet non identifié.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Quelqu'un cherche à entrer en contact avec toi.

-Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Il rit.

-Tu sais qui cela pourrait être ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Cela faisait 3 mois que l'on ne s'était pas croisés, Rémus et moi, quand il est venu hier soir, dégoulinant de pluie à ma porte. Er momentanément, j'avais tout oublié, peut-être même un rendez-vous éventuel.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Bon, bah, on ne va pas le faire attendre, d'autant plus qu'on est un peu pressé et qu'il m'a l'air déterminé à te voir.

Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent et Remus avança vers le bruit. Il comptait vraiment aller voir pour moi ? C'étaient ce que faisaient les amis, les compagnons… Je ne savais pas si l'on était l'un ou l'autre, mais celui qui s'énervait dans le couloir n'allait surement pas le voir autrement.

Apparemment, il s'en fichait, il ouvrit à l'inconnu.

-Oui ?

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je voulais voir Tonks… J'ai dû me tromper d'appartement…

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'interlocuteur de Rémus, mais je reconnu sa voix. Je m'imaginais très bien son regard dévier sur les autres portes du pallier, se demandant s'il c'était vraiment trompé, un sourire joyeux me vint au bout des lèvres.

-Matt ? Je poussais un peu Rémus afin que mon visiteur me voie.

-Matt ? Que fais-tu ici ? Recommençais-je en le prenant dans mes bras, ça pour une surprise !

Je le libérais et me tournais vers Rémus pour les présenter. Le regard de Rémus était devenu noir… Il paraissait… Jaloux. Je souris et en rajoutait un peu.

-Rémus, je te présente Matt Gilfort, on a fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble à Poudlard.

Le regard inquisiteur du loup-garou regarda Matt avec encore plus d'inimité.

-Et Matt, voici Rémus Lupin, mon…

-Son compagnon. Acheva pour moi celui-ci.

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir menacé… Si ? Peut-être était-ce parce que Matt et moi avions le même âge… Son complexe n'en finirait donc jamais.

-Enchanté ! Répondit mon ami en lui serrant la main.

-Moi de même.

-Alors Matt ? Que nous vaut l'honneur. Demandais-je.

Il regarda Rémus avec éloquence et je lui dis :

-Je n'ai pas de secrets pour Rémus, tu peux envoyer.

Il se lança donc.

-Je voudrais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tiens donc…

-Pourquoi ?

Il me tendit une lettre… Je lis les quelques lignes inscrites sur le parchemin et éberlué, je la tendis à Rémus. Matt sembla se crisper.

Une lettre de recommandation de la main de Dumbeldore. Faite il y a donc quelque temps, vu la mort récente du grand sorcier. Puis il y avait autre chose…

-Tu es…

Il semblait géné.

-Oui, j'ai été mordu il y a quatre mois.

Rémus le regarda avec une horreur mêlée de compassion qu'il réservait à ses semblables. Je savais que seul deux loup-garou pouvaient vraiment comprendre les souffrances de l'autre, mais une vague de tendresse m'envahit. Les petits signes qui ne trompaient pas n'étaient pas encore très visibles, mais il avait déjà des cernes sous les yeux, et une fine cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche.

J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule, mais Rémus me devança.

-Je suis désolé. J'en suis un moi aussi.

Matt regarda d'abord Rémus avec effarement puis moi.

-Et vous…

Il sourit.

-J'essaye de vaincre mes peurs. Ce document de Dumbeldore est authentique, je l'ai vu. Vous allez venir avec nous Matt.

-Bien.

-Nymphadora ?

Il me tendit son bras et deux secondes après, nous étions devant le Terrier. Evidement, ce fut Molly, toujours à l'affut, qui vint nous ouvrir.

-Oh ! Trois en même temps, c'est vrai qu'on ce demandait où vous étiez passés… Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

Les présentations commencèrent et après que tout le monde et vu la missive de Dumbeldore, l'ambiance se fit plus amicale.

-Alors ? Matt c'est ça ? Demanda Fol Œil sur un ton bourru. Tu es allé voir Tonks pour qu'elle t'amène ici ?

-Oui ! J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de tomber sur Monsieur Lupin, j'ai d'abord cru m'être trompé d'endroit !

Je vis Rémus à coté de moi tressaillir, avec notre arrivée groupée, personne n'avait fait attention au fait que Rémus et moi soyons ensemble.

-Comme tout le monde ici ! Continua Fol Œil avec un sourire goguenard. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Tonks, Rémus ? Hein ?

Je souris.

-C'est vrai Rémus, que faisais-tu chez moi ?

Ses joues rosirent un peu et je me délectais de l'effet produit. Matt, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large, vaguement conscient d'avoir fait un gaffe.

-Oh… Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, je ne voulais pas… Mais comme vous vous êtes présenté comme étant son compagnon… Je me suis dis…

-Et hop ! Les pieds dans le plat, décidément, j'aime bien ce garçon. Répondit Fol Œil alors que Rémus restait la bouche ouverte, une rougeur adorable prenant place sur ses joues.

/

Et hop ! une fic de pondue ! Tous les personnages appartiennent évidement à Rowling Et en partie à Hito… Dont je me suis rendue compte par après que sa fanfiction « Lunard », que je vous encourage vivement à aller lire, m'avait beaucoup influencée. Pour moi, l'histoire de Dora et de Rémus c'est passée mot pour mot comme dans ce petit chef-d'œuvre un million de fois plus élaboré que cet humble one-shot que vous venez de lire... d'ailleurs si vous avez une opinion à partager, bonne ou mauvaise, je suis preneuse )


End file.
